Sena kisses the rain instead of Agon
by snowwinter486
Summary: Sena/Agon. Future fic. Yaoi, Agon and Sena, song fic. I suggest that you listen to the music/song when reading. Sena is waiting when he snaps to realization.


'Sup! It's me Nyukisan10 and I have a songfic for Sena and Agon!

The song: Kiss the Rain by Heinie/Yiruma

Disclaimer: I don't own song/Eyeshield 21

If you have any requests or pairings, or songs, feel free to contact me and tell me.

Enjoy and review~

-XXX-

_I often close my eyes_

_And I can see you smile_

Kobayakawa Sena and Kongo Agon has bee going out for about a month now. Much to Sena's content.

_You reach out for my hand_

_And I'm woken from my dream_

When the older boy asked him out, he replied with a happy 'yes! Agon-san' He's been happy since.

_Although your heart is mine_

_It's hollow inside_

He had to be patient, Agon would always be with another girl, but he still said those three words to Sena. "I love you, Sena" he would whisper in his ear before leaving or sleeping.

_I never had your love_

_And I never will_

So, there he was waiting for Agon, who was already thirty minuets late. Sena didn't mind. They were supposed to eat at the café and then go off to the carnival. He was wearing his casual, wondering if Agon would ever come.

_And every night_

_I lie awake_

It began raining when he reflected back, a long time ago, to when they had gone on their first date, a year ago, and one month from when they had exchanged the words together.

_Thinking maybe you love me_

_Like I've always loved you_

Sena was always sure that Agon loved him, just like he loved him. Or maybe he was being selfish, only having sex with him once every other week, but Agon never said anything, just scowled and left.

_But how can you love me_

_Like I loved you when_

Sena wanted to be perfect, to his one and only Agon. The Agon that protects him, the Agon that holds him, the Agon that…

_You can't even look me straight in my eyes_

Never looked him in the eyes when saying that he loved him.

_I've never felt this way_

_To be so in love_

He had a miniature crush on Shin once, but when he played with Agon, he had grown attached to him. And at the airport, when he was leaving for Notre Dame, he was there. And he said it. In front of everyone, and he agreed.

_To have someone there_

_Yet feel so alone_

When he came back in the university years, they were in different schools, but that didn't stop them from being together. However, he always felt jealous when he saw Agon with some one else, and Agon would careless when some other guy hits on him, it's when they drag him off to rape him Agon dose something.

_Aren't you supposed to be_

_The one to wipe my tears_

When Sena cries, Agon pats him, and lures him into bed.

_The one to say that you would never leave_

And Sena would fall asleep.

_The waters calm and still_

_My reflection is there_

Rain was still coming, but it didn't bother him when he was getting soaked, he told Agon that he would be waiting at this exact spot. Nearby, he sees a puddle with his reflection and smiles lightly.

_I see you holding me_

_But then you disappear_

He misses Agon. The way he would hold him, so warm… but the more he thinks about that, the more colder he is and there is something in his stomach.

_All that is left of you_

_Is a memory_

An hour has passed, but Sena's still waiting, passing by people give him an odd look.

_On that only, exists in my dreams_

He gives them a smile and they blush and walk faster, some would reply with a smile, and others would ignore him completely. He forgot his jacket, but he didn't mind it. In fact, it reminds him of when the Deimon Devilbacks' won the last game against Oujou. Them washing their uniform in the oddest ways.

_And every night_

_I lie awake_

A small laugh escapes his mouth. He looks up to the sky, waiting for the similar words that Agon would say, twist him around and kiss him deeply and passionately. He smirked.

_Thinking maybe you love me_

_Like I've always loved you_

They were supposed to celebrate both their birthdays today, but the more that Sena thinks, he's wrong.

_But how can you love me_

_Like I loved you when_

Agon would protect him from stalkers and rapers, but along the way, he gets rid of his closest friends. He never gives him the real smiles, only sometimes.

_You can't even look me straight in my eyes_

And sometimes, he never looks at Sena.

_I don't know what hurts you_

_But I can feel it too_

The more Sena thought about it, the more it hurt. He refused to believe the fact that Agon had never loves him. After all they've done…

_And it just hurts so much_

_To know that I can't do a thing_

Witch was what? They had sex, and they slept with each other, they lived together, and he always went with some sort of girl. Why couldn't he have been the one Agon adored?

_And deep down in my heart_

_Somehow I just know_

Maybe for the first month they had actually been together, but he couldn't stop loving…

_That no matter what_

_I'll always love you_

He loves Agon, and he can't change it. No matter what he dose.

_I often close my eyes_

_And I can see you smile_

Sena closed his eyes, hoping that when he opens them, he'll be there.

_You reach out for my hand_

_And I'm woken from my dream_

When he did, no one was there, only people passing by, trying to get out of the rain, he was the only one who was there. The only one without a hood.

_Although your heart is mine_

_Its hollow inside_

The only one crying his eyes out.

_I never had your love_

_And I never will_

"Agon…" he whispered, he's two hours late now. He just came to realization when he got a text message.

_So why am I still here in the rain_

"We're done.

-Agon"


End file.
